


Don't Look

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [5]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Darkiplier Helps With That, Dom!Darkiplier, Embarrassment, Language, M/M, Navel Play, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Sub!Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markiplier doesn't let anyone know, but he secretly is ashamed of his scars; Darkiplier plans to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look

Mark sighed as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Matt and the others had went out for the night and while they offered to let Mark join, the 26 year old needed to get some rest after coming back from PAX. He always enjoyed going there to meet up with his friends, go to events, and meet as many of his fans as he could, but he was always so drained when he finally came back home and he needed to record new videos tomorrow and he rather not do that when he feels like he's gonna fall over any second.

However, he's recently started to do this little ritual before he goes to bed for the last two weeks. Every night, after he gets ready for bed, he strips off his shirt and stares at his body in the mirror. No, he's not be egotistical or narcissistic; he's not even looking at his entire chest.

He's staring at his scars.

Mark knows that he's said in his videos that he's not ashamed of his body or his scars, and that's mostly true, but he still can't look at them without feeling like he's broken. Imperfect. He's embarrassed of his scars, but he never shows it; it's the only time he considers himself to be a good actor. He doesn't want to make anyone worry about him. Besides, it's not like he wants to end himself because of the scars, but his self confidence has taken a little bit of a hit. That second of hesitation before he takes off his shirt for a sketch or when he wants to go for a swim in his pool. Thankfully, no one has noticed, but he's worried that someone will one of these days.  _Probably Jack. He'll spot it first._ The little Irishman was keen when it came to Mark and his personal feelings.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he turned and walked to his room. He tossed himself onto his bed, not bothering to get under the covers, and closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find someone sitting in his chair. He shot up, scrambling as his back touched the wall and he hissed softly, not ready for his warm skin to be pressed against the icy wall. "Dark? The hell do you want?" Mark normally only sees Darkiplier in his nightmares; seeing him in a normal dream was very rare and suspicious. "...Why do you hate them?" "Huh?" The first words out of his dark half's mouth and he's already lost. "Your scars," Dark spoke as he gestured to them, "why do you hate them?" Mark blinked a few times before Dark sighed and stood up, heading toward his creator and stood at the foot of his bed.

"What do you mean? I don't hate them." Dark chuckled at that. "Trying to lie to a being that lives in your head, Mark? Really?" The wicked smirk told Mark it was very, very pointless to try and bend the truth. The YouTuber sighed. "...It's not that I hate them. I'm just..." "Embarrassed by them?" Mark nodded. "Why?" Dark asked as he uncrossed his arms, letting them hang at his sides. "I just...feel like I'm broken when I look at them." "But you aren't broken. You aren't damaged either." Dark's tone changed as he said those words and Mark gave him his attention.

It was only then did he realize what he was wearing. Dark blue jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places, a form-fitting black shirt with a deep v-neck that showed off all of his defined muscles. Mark was glad that he had a habit of keeping his mouth shut around Dark because he's pretty sure he'd be drooling otherwise. "Something you like, Mark?" "No..?" Dark dropped some of the humor in his face. "You remember that I have supernatural senses right?" "Ok, yes. Happy?" Dark's lips did curl up into a smile, but his expression was gentle, something Mark hasn't seen on Dark's face in a long time.

"Come here, Mark." He cooed softly and the man did as he was told, scooting to the edge of the bed, his legs on either side of Dark's. His slightly cooler skin met Mark's and the other jumped slightly.  _I'm never gonna get use to that._ Mark's always known that Darkiplier's skin was always a degree or two colder than his own, but it was such a sharp contrast when it was your own skin. Carefully, Dark pushed Mark onto his back, moving his arms so he was spread eagle on his bed. Mark felt as his face heated up at being in this position, glancing down his body to look at Dark. He knelt down onto his knees, his hands resting on his hips, and Mark bit his lip.

Dark leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss to the little scar he had a good two inches below his bellybutton. He kissed it repeatedly, before he slowly licked the area then went back to kissing it. He did this over and over until he was satisfied then went to the next highest, which was next to his right hip. He traced it with his thumb a couple of times before he repeated his pattern again, doing it over and over until Mark was slightly squirming under his touch. Mark felt as he left the second scar and just when he thought he was going to attack his oldest scar, he didn't. Dark passed over it and went to the last of his scars from when he had to get the intestinal blockage removed. Once more, Dark gave the scar the same attention as the previous two and Mark was starting to fidget under that attention.

"Dark, stop." Much to his surprise, he listened. "What's wrong?" "Why are you doing this? Why are you giving my scars so much...attention?" "Does it make you uncomfortable?" Mark nodded, his cheeks bright pink. Dark smiled as he placed a quick kiss to the scar he was just ravishing. "Now Mark, why would you be uncomfortable with me appreciating your body?" Mark didn't have an answer. "You don't have to be nervous or self conscious about your scars. They are just as beautiful as the rest of you." His words sent a shock through Mark's body.

"You've always been confident in everything you do; that should apply to how you feel about your body too." "But...aren't you embarrassed by the scars?" Mark asked as he pushed himself up onto his forearms. Dark smiled and stood up, stripping out of his shirt. Mark let his jaw fall at what he saw and he gravitated toward Dark's body, a hand slowly reaching up. Dark watched as Mark hovered a hand over his skin, unsure if he was allowed to touch him. The YouTube jerked a little when Dark touched his hand, but it faded into awe as his fingers were guided to Dark's flesh. "Why...don't you have the scars too?" His body was unmarred; it was how Mark sometimes wished his own looked. "Because the scars are part of who  _you_ are, Mark. Don't you remember how much love you recieved when you had to get those three scars?" Dark questioned as he traced a finger over the trio of scars his lips were touching moments ago.

Markiplier nodded. "Those scars hold the love of your fans as you recovered. It was something I wasn't apart of, just like your first scar." Dark cupped Mark's cheek and tilted his head up, drawing his eyes to meet his own. "Since I wasn't apart of it, my body doesn't bare it. These scars are yours and yours alone. Completely unique to you." Dark brushed his thumb over Mark's lips lazily before he slowly laid him back down, kneeling as he did, and lowered his head and Mark hissed. He watched this time, instead of just feeling, as Dark dragged his tongue down the length of the scar, kissing the bottom of it before trailing his wet muscle back up. He moaned softly as Dark placed kisses up and down the scar, licking it over and over every chance he got. "Dark..." "Do you believe me now when I say that your scars are beautiful?" Mark nodded his head. "Yes. I believe you." Dark smirked into his tummy as he dove down the oldest scar again, but instead of kissing the bottom like he had so many times, he kept going.

"Oh..! Mng.." Mark's body twitched as Dark dipped his tongue into his navel, swirling the tip of it around the surprisingly sensitive skin. Mark shivered and moaned as Dark lapped at his navel, sucking on it now and then. "Haaa...Mngh...Fuck, Dark..." The breathy moans had Darkiplier growling into Mark's flesh, unable to keep his possessive behavior in check as he made Mark become unhinged. "God damn! Why the hell does that feel good~! Fuck!" Mark's had some interesting wet dreams before, but none of them even touched on something like this and now he can hardly get enough of it. "You want me to have my mouth on some other part of your body, don't you darling?" Dark's voice was husky and fuck does that sound so sexy. "I would not be surprised if someone's fetish was my own voice. Damn, I never realized how sexy that sounds." "You knew anything you said in this voice sounded sexual. Why wouldn't it be sexy? Of course, your moans are rather arousing as well." Mark let out a bout of deep chuckles, his own voice dropping an octave from his arousal. "Such a wonderful laugh. But I do love this sound better." Dark hushed as he cupped Mark's growing erection in his palm and pressed against it, making Mark moan loudly at the suddenness of it.

"Damn it, Dark! You know what I want, just...please." Mark begged and Dark stopped teasing the other man as he curled his fingers around the waistband of his pajama pants. Mark lifted his hips and gasped as the cold air hit his heated flesh. Of course that didn't last long as his gasp snapped into a loud, throaty moan. Dark took all of Mark into his mouth, deep-throating him with ease. Mark gripped the sheets until his knuckles went white as he tried to keep still; he knows it's practically impossible to actually hurt Dark, but he still didn't want to chance it. After a minute to let Mark gather himself, Dark started to move, keeping it slow for now. Mark was arching his back off the sheets from the sheer amount of pleasure pulsing through his veins. Dark started to go a little faster when Mark threaded one of his hands into his hair, tugging on the black locks gently and earned a long string of moans from the man. Mark took a few breaths to steady himself as Dark pulled off, stroking him as he locked his coal black eyes with his brown; he's seen Dark with human eyes before and he's always drawn to them. It wasn't something you see normally on Darkiplier, so it was something he could use to get Mark's attention.

His evil side hooked one of his legs over his shoulders and started sucking on his cock again like it was a lollipop, making wet, slurping noises every once in a while. Mark bucked up into his mouth when he licked the slit of his penis, his eyes rolling back as white hot desire blasted through him, making his toes curl. Having this knowledge in hand, Dark chose to change tactics and he did nothing but give the head of his member all the attention in the world. Mark was starting to be drove mad as he could feel nothing but overwhelming lust and pleasure, his mouth and throat unable to form anything outside of loud, gasping moans as his whole body writhed, coated in a layer of sweat. "D-Da--aahh! Dark! Oh fucking yes! Oh fuck! Fuck! Dark I'm---nahaa!--gonna come..! Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!" Dark hummed at that and a scream escaped Mark; damn bastard kept doing it too as he went on sending waves of blinding pleasure through his body. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...Fuck! I'm coming..! I'm coming! Fuck,  **DARK!** " Mark screamed on the top of his lungs as his orgasm crashed into him like a brick wall, his back arching so much he thought it might break, as he shot hot ropes of seed down Dark's throat. Carefully stroking Mark to help him through his climax, he waited until he heard the other make a sharp whine as he became too sensitive and pulled his mouth off of the softening organ.

Mark was shaking hard as he slowly lowered his body back down to the sheets, his muscles still clenching and unclenching. Dark rubbed small circles onto Mark's arms, shoulders, and neck, comforting him as he tried to regain some form of control over his body again. His muscles hurt as he rolled onto his side to face Dark, who moved that soothing hand onto his back and went on rubbing circles into his skin. Darkiplier studied Mark for a while as he tried to relax more of his body and gave him a warm smile. "What?" "Your self confidence is back." Mark was a little shocked to realized that Dark was right. "...Did you do all this to help me?" Dark smirked. "Guilty as charged." "Why?" He pushed himself forward a little bit and kissed Mark softly. "Even if your roommates wouldn't have noticed, your fans would. And I know you don't want to make them worried." Mark laughed softly as he nuzzled his face into Dark's neck. "Ah, I guess you're right. But why on earth do you even care about that?" "I may be your evil half and I may be a very possessive fucker, but I love how the fans love you. I love seeing your reactions to their love. And I would do anything to make sure that doesn't change." "And by anything, that includes a blowjob?" "If it's what you need to get back to yourself before someone besides me notices, then yes."

Markiplier smiled into Dark's skin as he carefully curled an arm around his waist. "You sleep, Mark. I'll be watching over you in the shadows." Mark kissed the flesh under Dark's chin. "I know you will be. And Dark?" He glanced down. "Thank you."

 


End file.
